Xanthe (Project Horizons)
Xanthe is a technician and former Zebra Remnant first encountered by Blackjack at the Yellow River Detainment facility. She is of the Propoli tribe, otherwise known as the village tribe. History Present Day Xanthe was first encountered when Blackjack caught her whilst she was using her stealth cloak. She was upset, believing Blackjack has cursed her as the Remnant believe Blackjack to be a prophecized figure of their lore known as the Star Maiden. Xanthe sullenly accompanies Blackjack throughout the facility, upset at being cursed by Blackjack's kindness. Blackjack, Xanthe and their fellow travelling partner Bluebelle, encounter Lancer. Lancer relays Legate's instructions to himself and the rest of the Remnant about not killing Blackjack. When Blackjack enquires about Xanthe's fate, Lancer tries to kill her but Blackjack stops him and manages to drive him away. Xanthe along with Bluebelle and three Enclave Pegasi that Blackjack is acquanted with escape Yellow River and destroy the facility. Blackjack asks the three pegasi to take Xanthe to the Collegiate and leaves. The three Pegasi have wounded however so Xanthe opts to travel by hoof, making trying to make her way to the Collegiate. Along the way she stumbles upon Boing, badly beaten after an encounter with a sleep deprived and heavily pursued Blackjack. Xanthe manages to treat some of Boing's injuries and carries her to Meatlocker where she seeks medical aid. Xanthe meets Blackjack here and explains what happened to her after Blackjack left. She ends up accompanying Blackjack into Hightower prison, where she can hopefully disable the megaspell that is generating excessive amounts of radiation, using the combat robot Cerberus. Along the way, Xanthe ends up naming a slime monster that tried to kill the group Smooze. The group come upon the dead ends and failures of Project Eternity. A warehouse filled with various objects turned into Soul Jars which Xanthe claim are all cursed. The group finds a Zebra Stealth suit which was also a Soul Jar, binding the spirit of its owner, a zebra soldier to the armour. The armour lay forgotten in a room where seven other suits were formerly stored. Xanthe wears the armour, not wanting to leave the spirit of the zebra inside it alone, the armour appeared grateful activating one of its built in catachphrases and calling her its best friend. Xanthe would eventually try to defuse the megaspell inside Hightower Prison and would manage to deactivate it. The bomb however, would still go off. Xanthe later informed Blackjack of two zebra operating in Underhoof who were planning to cause some kind of disaster. After Xanthe and the group escape Hightower, she decides to travel with Snails, Silver Spoon and the ghoul Carrion under Blackjack's recommendation. Traits Appearance Xanthe is a young zebra mare with a striped coat. Abilities Xanthe is a technician who is skilled with electronics and various technologies, capable of jury-rigging and repairing a powerful energy weapon at one point. She also has some medical skill and knowledge. She is a competent hoof to hoof fighter as shown when fending off attacking ghouls in a subway tunnel. Equipment Xanthe once owned a spidersilk, invisibility cloak. She later came to own a unique set of zebra stealth armor with a trapped zebra soul inside. Personality Xanthe is very morose about being cursed by Blackjack. She was willing to allow herself to be killed rather than live as a cursed mare, but has since seemed to have a change of heart. She helped save Boing's life, showing great compassion as she carried the filly for treatment at Meatlocker. While she is terrified of Blackjack for what she may do to her people, she comes to admit that she is a good person. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Zebra Remnants (Project Horizons) Category:Zebra Category:Project Horizons